


Lazy Mornings

by gerardwaysgay



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Lazy Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerardwaysgay/pseuds/gerardwaysgay
Summary: Just smut tbh hah





	

7:47 a.m. - you can barely see the light peeking out through the window, it's the chilly october weather, gee's back is against Frank's chest, his strong tattooed arm is wrapped around gee's tiny waist, he is still asleep of course, Frank woke up 5 minutes ago, everything is so comfortable, how warm and soft is his little boy against his body, he just loves him so much, both wrapped around the thick soft covers, Frank starts running his hands all over gee's smooth body, feeling the warmth, he starts kissing down his neck very softly, caressing his femenine hips, moving the hair from his face, their legs are intertwined, he can feel the soft material of gee's high thighs against his tattooed legs, everything is just so perfect, his thoughts are interrupted by gee's little yawn, Frank must have woken him up while he was kissing his hair, "hi, princess" Frank said, he still kinda sleepy though.

"hmmmph hi" the sleepy boy answered.  
"go to sleep baby, sorry for waking you up" still caressing his hair.  
"but i want cuddle..." the little whined, wiggling his bum a little against his boyfriend's crotch.  
Frank let out a chuckle, rubbing his eyes with his free hand, "that didn't seem like you wanted cuddle to me babyboy, don't be naughty"

gee let out a little giggle, "is it too early to play? you woke me up meanie" he wiggled his bum against his boyfriend again.

"gee..." Frank warned him.

gee let out another giggle again, they still spooning so gee moved his hand behind him, and rubbing frank's semi through his black boxers.

"fuck... naughty naughty boy..."  
Frank grabbed gee hand and started rubbing it a bit harder, both hands over his crotch.

"and I though I was the naughty one, Frankie" 

He pushed gee's hand away gently and slowly he pulled down gee's black panties, taking them off all the way down.

Frank pulled the covers of them, so they could take their legs out even if it was a little cold in their room.

Gee started wiggling him bare bum against Frank's covered crotch, moving his hips a little, Frank had both tattooed hands placed on gee's hips.

"hmmmp frankie..."  
gee whimpered, his boyfriend crotch covered by the boxers made such a nice friction against his sore hole, they did some things last night, he pressed his bum harder but soon was stopped by Frank, who put his arm bewteen gee thighs, lifting his leg.

"what are you doing frankie...?" gee asked, eyes closed and his lip between his teeth.

"you will see" frank said back.  
He pulled down his boxers, taking them off as well, stroking his cock with his free hand, and now rubbing the tip against gee pink hole, gee let out a tiny moan, pushing back against, Frank stopped and spit in his hand, rubbing it on his cock, gee was still stretched from last night, it had to be enough of frank's cum inside him, he was sure.

Gee started whining more, getting inpatient, and just mumbling things like "hurry" "please" "Frankie"

They were still chest to back, gee leg still lifted by Frank's arm so he could have better access, so slowly Frank finally pushed in, moaning at the warmth of gee's body, the little moans gee let out, how he started to love his hips, trying to get more.

Honestly this were one of their fave positions, just sleepy spooning lazy sex, Frank holding gee's smooth legs, going slow but hard, gee feeling how Frank's thick cock pushes in and out, so slow it makes him lost himself and even if it wasn't enough Frank would pull Gerard on top of him, chest against back, would lift up both of his legs, spreading them and start thrusting harder, and harder until gee was screaming, feeling less sleepy and more awake from how hard Frank was pounding his ass in this position, Frank was grunting, each time faster, so close of cumming, gee was beyond gone, he just let out "ah, ah, or yes yes" Frank was sure gee would cum untouched, Frank dropped one leg and slapped the side of gerards thigh and that was it, gee clenched on Frank's cock, sobbing from the pleasure, cumming on his chest, and laying in Frank's back, Frank was close tho, he still thrusting in gee's sensitive hole, so close, "hmmmp come on baby, fill me up, I can feel how close you are" gee whispered to Frank, pushing his hips down, trying to make his boyfriend cum.

Frank loves when Gerard dirty talks to him, that was it what made him let it go, pushing deep in gee's bum and cumming inside, gee let out a loud moan, he was so sensitive and feeling Frank cum and spam inside him made him hotter.  
Gee was still on top of Frank, laying on his chest, cock still inside him, both trying to catch their breathe, Frank pulling out and kissing her face, both facing each other again since they woke up, "morning again, baby" gee just let out a giggle.

Oh l it isn't edited or anything I wrote this super quickly, but I liked it, hope you enjoyed it'!  
-have a nice day !


End file.
